wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stormwind City NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in the city of Stormwind. = Questgivers = * Acolyte Dellis ** 41 Mazen's Behest (2) * Alliance Brigadier General ** 1 Past Efforts in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Arathi (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 19/29/39/49/59/60] Natural Defenses (PvP) ** 29/39/49/59/60] Fueling the War Effort (PvP) ** 60 Concerted Efforts (PvP) ** 60 Remember Alterac! (PvP) * Angus Stern ** 38 Morgan Stern ** 40 A Meal Served Cold * Archbishop Benedictus ** 42 Bring the Light (Dungeon) * Archmage Malin ** 32 Malin's Request (1) * Argos Nightwhisper ** 24 The Corruption Abroad * Baros Alexston ** 15 Humble Beginnings ** 22 Bazil Thredd ** 29 Shadow of the Past ** 31 An Audience With the King * Bartleby ** 10 Beat Bartleby (Warrior) ** 10 Bartleby's Mug (Warrior) * Bishop DeLavey ** 28 The Missing Diplomat (2) * Bishop Farthing ** 29 The Doomed Fleet * Brohann Caskbelly ** 43 In Search of the Temple ** 43 To the Hinterlands ** 50 Into the Temple of Atal'Hakkar (Dungeon) * Brother Crowley ** 39 Brother Anton * Brother Kristoff ** 24 Speaking of Fortitude * Brother Sarno ** 26 Tinkmaster Overspark * Caretaker Folsom ** 28 The Legend of Stalvan (6) * Clavicus Knavingham ** 60 A Donation of Wool ** 60 A Donation of Silk ** 60 A Donation of Mageweave ** 60 A Donation of Runecloth ** 60 Additional Runecloth (Repeatable) * Collin Mauren ** 21 Devils in Westfall ** 21 Special Delivery for Gaxim ** 26 Retrieval for Mauren * Connor Rivers ** 35 James Hyal (1) * Count Remington Ridgewell ** 40 The Perenolde Tiara (Elite) ** 60 Mayara Brightwing * Crier Goodman ** 50 A Call to Arms: The Plaguelands! (Alliance) ** 55 The New Frontier (1) ** 57 Feathermoon Stronghold * Dashel Stonefist ** 31 The Missing Diplomat (8) ** 31 The Missing Diplomat (9) * Demisette Cloyce ** 31 In Search of Menara Voidrender (Warlock) * Doc Mixilpixil ** 20 The Touch of Zanzil (2) (Rogue) ** 20 The Touch of Zanzil (3) (Rogue) * Donyal Tovald ** 1 Stormwind Library (Repeatable) * Dungar Longdrink ** 10 Return to Lewis * Duthorian Rall ** 12 The Tome of Divinity (1) (Paladin) ** 12 The Tome of Divinity (2) (Paladin) ** 12 The Tome of Divinity (5) (Paladin) ** 20 The Tome of Valor (1) (Paladin) ** 20 The Tome of Valor (2) (Paladin) ** 21 The Test of Righteousness (1) (Paladin) ** 40 The Tome of Nobility (Paladin) * Einris Brightspear ** 10 The Hunter's Path (Night Elf Hunter) * Elling Trias ** 28 The Missing Diplomat (4) ** 31 The Missing Diplomat (7) ** 33 The Missing Diplomat (10) ** 31 The Head of the Beast ** 31 Infiltrating the Castle * Furen Longbeard ** 28 Fire Hardened Mail (Warrior) ** 28 Grimand Elmore (Warrior) ** 28 Mathiel (Warrior) ** 28 Klockmort Spannerspan (Warrior) * Gakin the Darkbinder ** 10 Surena Caledon (Warlock) ** 10 The Binding (1) (Warlock) ** 20 Devourer of Souls (Warlock) ** 20 The Binding (2) (Warlock) ** 30 Seeking Strahad (Warlock) * Gazin Tenorm ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (6) ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (8) * General Marcus Jonathan ** 14 Messenger to Stormwind (2) * Grimand Elmore ** 15 Stormpike's Delivery ** 28 Burning Blood (Warrior) ** 29 Armed and Ready ** 60 Collection of Goods (Paladin) (Dungeon) ** 60 Grimand's Finest Work (Paladin) * Hank the Hammer ** 40 The Origins of Smithing (Blacksmithing) ** 40 In Search of Galvan (Blacksmithing) * Harlan Bagley ** 2 Harlan Needs a Resupply * Harry Burlguard ** 10 Bartleby the Drunk (Warrior) ** 10 Marshal Haggard (Warrior) * High Priestess Laurena ** 20 A Lack of Fear (Dwarf Priest) ** 20 Elune's Grace (Night Elf Priest) * High Sorcerer Andromath ** 26 Ur's Treatise of Shadow Magic (Mage) ** 26 Pristine Spider Silk (Mage) ** 45 Vital Supplies * Highlord Bolvar Fordragon ** 54 The True Masters (3) ** 54 The True Masters (4) ** 62 Order Must Be Restored (Raid) ** 62 The First and the Last ** 63 The Dragon's Eye (Elite) ** 63 The Lord of Blackrock (2) ** 63 Celebrating Good Times * Human Orphan (Children's Week) ** 60 The Bough of the Eternals (Children's Week) ** 60 The Stonewrought Dam (Children's Week) ** 60 Spooky Lighthouse (Children's Week) ** 60 You Scream, I Scream... (Children's Week) ** 60 Jaina's Autograph (Children's Week) ** 60 A Warden of the Alliance (Children's Week) * Ilsa Corbin ** 10 A Warrior's Training (Warrior) * Innkeeper Allison ** 50 Assisting Arch Druid Staghelm * Jennea Cannon ** 10 Mirror Lake (Mage) ** 15 Investigate the Blue Recluse (Mage) ** 15 Gathering Materials (Mage) ** 26 High Sorcerer Andromath (Mage) ** 38 Journey to the Marsh (Mage) ** 40 Return to the Marsh (Mage) * Jorgen ** 33 The Missing Diplomat (3) * Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker ** 12 The Tome of Divinity (Paladin) ** 50 Chillwind Point (Paladin) ** 60 Emphasis on Sacrifice (Paladin) ** 60 Exorcising Terrordale (Paladin) ** 60 The Work of Grimand Elmore (Paladin) ** 60 Ancient Equine Spirit (Paladin) (Dungeon) ** 60 The Divination Scryer (Paladin) ** 60 Judgment and Redemption (Paladin) (Dungeon) * Master Mathias Shaw ** 10 Snatch and Grab (Rogue) ** 18 The Defias Brotherhood (4) ** 20 Mathias and the Defias (Rogue) ** 20 The Touch of Zanzil (1) (Rogue) ** 31 Look to an Old Friend ** 31 Brotherhood's End ** 62 The Touch of Zanzil (1) ** 62 Honor the Dead * Mazen Mac'Nadir ** 41 Mazen's Behest (1) * Master Sergeant Maclure (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Alliance Needs Your Help! (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) * Milton Sheaf ** 24 Brother Paxton ** 38 Southshore * Nikova Raskol ** 26 The Color of Blood (Dungeon) * Officer Maloof ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Orphan Matron Nightingale ** 60 Children's Week (Children's Week) * Osborne the Night Man ** 52 A Simple Request (Rogue) * Osric Strang ** 10 Dungar Longdrink * Reginald Windsor ** 60 The Great Masquerade * Rema Schneider ** 2 Package for Thurman * Renato Gallina ** 2 Wine Shop Advert * Renzik "The Shiv" ** 16 Redridge Rendezvous (Rogue) * Royal Factor Bathrilor ** 52 Good Natured Emma * Shoni the Shilent ** 20 Underground Assault (Dungeon) ** 30 Gyrodrillmatic Excavations (Dungeon) * Stephanie Turner ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (3) (Paladin) ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (4) (Paladin) * Tannysa ** 50 Jonespyre's Request * Theridran ** 10 Heeding the Call * Thomas ** 28 The Missing Diplomat (1) * Tyrion ** 31 Items of Consequence ** 31 The Attack! * Warden Thelwater ** 26 Quell the Uprising (Dungeon) ** 29 The Stockade Riots (Dungeon) ** 29 The Curious Visitor * Wilder Thistlenettle ** 18 Collecting Memories (Dungeon) ** 20 Oh Brother... (Dungeon) * Wu Shen ** 20 Yorus Barleybrew (Warrior) * Wynne Larson ** 15 Manaweave Robe (Mage) * Zardeth of the Black Claw ** 30 A Noble Brew (1) (Warlock) ** 30 A Noble Brew (2) (Warlock) ** 30 You Have Served Us Well (Warlock) = Class Trainers = * Ander Germaine ** Wu Shen *** Ilsa Corbin * Demisette Cloyce ** Sandahl *** Ursula Deline **** Spackle Thornberry * Einris Brightspear ** Ulfir Ironbeard *** Thorfin Stoneshield **** Karrina Mekenda * High Priestess Laurena ** Brother Joshua *** Brother Benjamin **** Nara Meideros * Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker ** Katherine the Pure *** Arthur the Faithful * Lord Tony Romano * Osborne the Night Man * Maginor Dumas ** Elsharin *** Jennea Cannon **** Larimaine Purdue * Sheldras Moontree ** Theridran *** Maldryn = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Arnold Leland * Gelman Stonehand * Georgio Bolero ** Sellandus *** Lawrence Schneider * Lilliam Sparkspindle ** Sprite Jumpsprocket * Lilyssia Nightbreeze ** Tel'Athir * Lucan Cordell ** Betty Quin * Maris Granger * Shaina Fuller * Shylamiir * Tannysa * Simon Tanner ** Randal Worth * Stephen Ryback * Therum Deepforge ** Dane Lindgren = Merchants = * Adair Gilroy * Agustus Moulaine * Aldric Moore * Alexandra Bolero * Allan Hafgan * Alyssa Griffith * Ardwyn Cailen * Ben Trias * Bernard Gump * Billibub Cogspinner * Brooke Stonebraid * Brother Cassius * Bryan Cross * Carla Granger * Catherine Leland * Charys Yserian * Darian Singh * Duncan Cullen * Edna Mullby * Elaine Trias * Eldraeith * Elly Langston * Emmithue Smails (Children's Week) * Erika Tate * Evan Larson * Felicia Gump * Frederick Stover * Gregory Ardus * Gunther Weller * Heinrich Stone * Innkeeper Allison * Jarel Moor * Jasper Fel * Jessara Cordell * Jillian Tanner * Joachim Brenlow * Julia Gallina * Kaita Deepforge * Kathrum Axehand * Keldric Boucher * Kendor Kabonka * Kyra Boucher * Lara Moore * Lil Timmy * Lina Stover * Lisbeth Schneider * Marda Weller * Maria Lumere * Mayda Thane * Officer Areyn * Osric Strang * Owen Vaughn * Rebecca Laughlin * Roberto Pupellyverbos * Seoman Griffith * Sloan McCoy * Theresa Moulaine * Thomas Miller * Thulman Flintcrag * Thurman Mullby * Wilhelm Strang * Wynne Larson = Various Services = * Aldwin Laughlin - * Auctioneer Chilton - (Auctioneer) * Auctioneer Fitch - (Auctioneer) * Auctioneer Jaxon - (Auctioneer) * Dungar Longdrink - * Elfarran - * Innkeeper Allison - * Jenova Stoneshield - * John Burnside - * Lady Hoteshem - * League of Arathor Emissary - (Arathi Basin Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Arathi Basin) * Newton Burnside - * Olivia Burnside - * Silverwing Emissary - (Warsong Gulch Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Warsong Gulch) * Stormpike Emissary - (Alterac Valley Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Alterac Valley) * Stormwind City Guard - (Directions) * Stormwind City Patroller - (Directions) * Sylista - * Thelman Slatefist - * Woo Ping - =Unknown= * Noarm - Category:City:Stormwind Category:NPCs